Craving Warmth
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: It is winter season, and basically Kuroko is at Kagami's and is cold. Kagami takes it upon himself to warm his boyfriend up in a very satisfying way...(suck at summaries, sorry). Yaoi inside (reason as to why it is rated M as well), don't like then please don't read...please enjoy. (Kuroko X Kagami)


**I have recently just got into this anime (love it by the way) and this is my first story on them...so please go easy on me.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke in any way...Please enjoy :)**

**Last thing...this is a Yaoi...don't like don't read...**

Craving Warmth

Kagami gave a soft sigh as his boyfriend, Kuroko, tried to shift closer to him and glanced at the small mountain of covers beside him. He knew that his lover hated the winter months, mainly because he could never get warm enough. Still, the fact that the blue haired young man was hidden beneath two comforters, a sheet, and a throw blanket, and still wanting Kagami's body heat was starting to speak volumes to the red head. Turning onto his side, he started to carefully lift the edges of the covers until he finally met deep, emotionless blue eyes. At least, blue eyes that looked emotionless to those who didn't know the person on a level like he did.

"You're still cold, Kuroko?" He asked, watching as the bluenette merely nodded, never breaking eye contact with him.

"Will Kagami-kun please get under the covers and warm me up quicker?" Kuroko asked, causing him to sigh and give him a pointed look. They had gone through this conversation many times, and regardless of the outcome, Kuroko always asked him to do something instead of demanding or telling him to do something. It irritated the hell out of him, yet he could never bring himself to hold it over the bluenette.

"What? Am I your personal heater or something?" He growled out, deciding not to have the conversation but go a different route this time. He kept watch as Kuroko studied him for a moment, but his stoic expression remained on his face.

"Only during winter." He finally stated, causing Kagami to grit his teeth and glare at his lover. He knew that it was only a jab at his pride, but damn him and his ability to get under his skin so easily. Still, he was kinda glad that Kuroko did lean on him sometimes, hell most of the time he had to watch over him from a distance until he physically saw that Kuroko couldn't handle much more. At least when Kuroko asked him personally, he knew that he was trusted enough that Kuroko knew that he could lean on him whenever he needed it, regardless of how rare the moments were.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm being a bother. It's just..." He didn't allow Kuroko to finish his statement as he quickly scooted under the covers and pulled the smaller man against him.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you are not a bother? What is a bother is when you don't communicate what you do, or don't, want from me." He muttered, smiling as Kuroko managed to snuggle closer still and could feel his breath brushing across his collarbone, before he heard the bluenette's satisfied sigh.

"Kagami-kun just sounded like the woman of the relationship." Kuroko muttered, causing him to tense and twist his arms around his lover so he could twist his fist into the back of Kuroko's head.

"That hurts. Besides, I'd rather let Kagami-kun do as he wishes. That way, I know that you will always be happy." Kuroko stated, causing him to frown before tilting his head down to look at the mass of blue hair.

"But I want to know everything that makes you happy, Kuroko." He replied, smiling when Kuroko tensed and looked up at him with the faintest of blushes on his face.

"Just being near Kagami-kun able to get this close to you is enough to make me happy." He stated, and Kagami felt his own blush rise on his face. He hated, yet also loved, how Kuroko could say just things without getting embarrassed. He felt his blush increase when Kuroko decided at that moment to give him a full smile, one that caused his usual deadpan eyes to sparkle slightly.

Damn him for riling me up like this! Kagami cursed mentally before pulling his lover closer and hiding his face in his soft blue hair. Seriously, he had never dealt with someone so damn blunt, and didn't know what to say or act sometimes afterwards. He twisted his hands into the old fabric of the t-shirt that he had let Kuroko borrow for the night. Although, he suspected that his boyfriend would most likely end up claiming it, considering he already had three older shirts that had belonged to him.

"Still, there are bound to be other things that make you happy. Things that I don't know about yet. Things besides me, Tetsuya number two, vanilla milkshakes, basketball, or those damn walking-talking Skittles." He muttered, pouting slightly when Kuroko chuckled at the last part before nuzzling closer to his chest.

"That's a new one...But, those are the things that make me happy. Although, nothing makes me more happy then when I know that Kagami-kun is happy. Well, that and when you get all worked up and frustrated at something. You become so cute when that happens, and I can't help but be happy to see it." Kuroko stated, causing him to blush once more before giving a low growl to his lover.

"I am not cute! Besides, how the hell can you just say such embarrassing things with such a straight face?" He muttered, already knowing the answer since he had asked the question about a million times now. He tensed as Kuroko pressed a faint kiss to his collarbone, such a simple act for the smaller man, but one that caused a fire to ignite within Kagami. A fire that he knew only Kuroko could put out.

"Simple, it is because what I say is true. Besides, Kagami-kun is being cute now." Kuroko whispered, pressing another kiss to his collarbone. He smirked before leaning down so his mouth was beside his lover's ear and traced it softly with the tip of his tongue. Relishing in the way Kuroko shuddered and tensed slightly beside him, before his blunt nails scrapped lightly against his torso.

"You still cold, Tetsuya?" He whispered, knowing that saying his name always resulted in amazing reactions. One that he loved especially. He wasn't disappointed, a small whimper came from Kuroko as his nails tried to find a holding point as he shifted his body closer.

"Only a little." He moaned out, causing Kagami to smirk and press small kisses along his jaw line and cheek. Only to stop at the edge of his mouth and pull away when Kuroko tried to bring their lips together. His lover whimpered, but he ignored the sound to instead focusing on moving his hands over the material covering Kuroko. He never dipped under the shirt, or under the shorts he wore, but merely gave him a massage through the clothing.

Kuroko moaned again when he started to massage at his sides, and had to lean back slightly when his lover tried to initiate a kiss. He smiled as he watched the near pain expression cross his usual blank features as he continued to tease him.

"Kagami-kun, please no teasing." Kuroko whimpered, twisting so his lips brushed the red heads torso. Kagami smirked as he started to massage his ass through the shorts and brought his lips back to his ear.

"Tell me what will make you happy." He purred, smiling when his lover groaned and blunt nails pressed sharply into his biceps. He loved making Kuroko beg for him, although there had been times when he himself had to beg for Kuroko. It was a game that they played since neither of them liked the idea of always being the submissive lover. Whoever got the other to cave in first, would then take lead. However, there had been times when the table would change, and the submissive one was suddenly in control.

As for right now though, Kagami had the upper hand, and he wasn't about to lose it this time. He continued his massage, watching as Kuroko tried to tempt him into kisses, or more skin to skin touches by moving against him, but he held back. He wanted to push his lover as far as he could, and was willing to hold out on himself to do so.

"Please, Kagami-kun. Kiss me. Touch me." Kuroko finally whimpered, and Kagami finally decided to have mercy. He shifted so that he was hovering over Kuroko, but yet the warmth of the covers were still draped over them. Bracing his arms above the smaller man's head, he finally leaned down and captured those sweet, soft lips with his. He allowed it to last merely a second before pulling away slightly, and then pressed them more firmly together in a more heated kiss.

He nipped softly on Kuroko's lower lip, and then easily slid his tongue into his lover's mouth when it opened on a small gasp. He felt him tense beneath him and pressed his tongue against his, and knew that it was another one of their battles for dominance. He quickly distracted him by slipping his hand underneath the shirt, and faintly skimmed his fingertips over his skin. The reaction was just as he expected it to be. Kuroko jerked as if he'd been shocked, then pushed himself closer to the red head, trying to gain more of the elusive touch.

While Kuroko was focused on his wandering hands, he gained complete control over the kiss, and slowly leaned back after a moment. Looking down, he smirked at the look on his lover's face. Kuroko was flushed and twisting beneath him, all over a few little touches and a kiss. He slowly lowered his body so that he was completely covering the bluenette, and nearly groaned when he felt Kuroko's excitement press against his. Then had to bit down on his bottom lip when Kuroko lifted his hips to brush them together, and quickly thrust his hips down to pin the smaller one beneath him. The action caused his lover to give a pleading groan, and he nipped lightly at the exposed skin along his neck.

"Patience. I want to make sure that you wont get cold anymore tonight." He whispered, pressing a soft kiss at the base of his throat, and then leaned back. Kuroko was a sight beneath him, and he loved the fact that he had gotten to him like this.

"Keep this up, and I might have to go to one of those 'walking-talking Skittles' to help me with my situation." Kuroko growled, causing his body to still at those words. He knew what Kuroko was doing, he was trying to get him to snap so he would stop torturing them like he was. Kuroko knew that he felt jealous of those rainbow colored freaks, and would nearly always cave at the mention, or threat of them touching what he thought was his alone. Leaning down, he pulled the t-shirt neckline down until Kuroko's shoulder was exposed, and then attacked the smooth, pale skin.

Kuroko gasped and started to struggle beneath him as he bit, licked and suckled sharply at the skin. They both knew that it was going to leave one hell of a hickey, but Kagami didn't care what their teammates stated about it. He was tired of Kuroko using that against him, and decided to show them all that Kuroko was claimed and he would fight all of them for the bluenette. Once he was sure that the bruise would be noticed without it being covered, he pulled back and pressed his lips softly to the now sensitive area.

"Mine, and mine alone." He growled, turning his head to capture his lips in a fierce kiss that had them both panting at the end. He slid his hands farther up Kuroko's chest, bring the t-shirt as he did, until it was tangled around the bluenette's arms. He watched with a smirk as blue eyes widened at the realization that he was bound by the shirt, and wouldn't be able to touch him.

"Kagami-kun. That is cruel." He whimpered, but he merely kisses his way down his lover's chest, loving how the muscles jumped and twitched beneath his lips. Not to mention the sounds that Kuroko were making, especially when he teased and toyed with his nipples. His mouth skimmed over the man's stomach, and smiled when he found a sensitive spot that caused him to suck his stomach in and groan.

"Kagami-kun, please stop teasing." He whimpered, shifting his legs beneath him. Kagami merely hummed and tugged lightly at the hem of the baggy shorts that Kuroko were wearing. Knowing damn well that the shorts were all that were there. He slowly moved back up his chest, kissing a few spots until he was back at Kuroko's lips. As he captured already bruised lips, he allowed his hand to slip beneath the shorts and easily clasped his excitement.

Kuroko gasped and bucked upwards, but didn't move far since Kagami made sure to keep his hips pinned. He stroked his member lazily, applying little pleasure, and pulled back from the kiss when Kuroko gave a cry of distress. He moved his mouth to his ear, and swallowed hard as his own self restraint started to grow thin. He knew he needed Kuroko to give in, and then he would give them both the pleasure that they were wanting.

"What were you saying about those walking-talking Skittles?" He murmured, giving a slightly harder squeeze on his member, and then stopped all together. Kuroko gave a whimper, and finally glanced at him. Tears of pleasure pricking at the corner of his eyes, and his face a faint red with all of his pleasure.

"Please, Kagami-kun. I am only yours, just as you are only mine. Please, Kagami-kun." He whispered, his voice low and cracking slightly from need. Kagami gave a low hum that turned into a growl as he tore the shirt from Kuroko's arms, and quickly yanked off his shorts. He moved away for a moment, undressed, and then pressed naked flesh against naked flesh. Kuroko gave a pleasure filled sound, and quickly clutched at Kagami's shoulders just as he pressed three fingers against his lover's lips.

"No lube to use. We'll have to make do." He muttered in an apologetic tone, and groaned softly when Kuroko easily took his fingers into his mouth and began to coat them with his saliva. Every now and then, he would buck up ever so slightly, and Kagami finally slammed his hips down, knowing that he had to stop the action before he rather took his lover raw, or embarrassed himself. Finally, Kuroko released his fingers with a faint pop, and he shifted so he was kneeling between his lover's knees. He felt some pressure leave his back, and knew that some of the covers had become dislodged with the action.

Moving carefully, he slid one finger into his hole, and watched carefully as Kuroko winced slightly before giving a low groan. Taking that as his cue to move, he slowly withdrew the finger and slid it back in. After doing that a few more times, he carefully eased his second finger in and began to scissor him, making sure to watch for any sign of discomfort on Kuroko's side. The man was good at hiding it most of the time, but they'd been together long enough now that Kagami knew exactly what to look for. With no signs of discomfort, he slid in his final finger and stretched him a little more, and then easily pumped his member lightly.

"Kagami-kun...please..." He pleaded, and Kagami smiled as he removed his fingers and lined his own member up with him. He stopped pumping him, put a tight grip on the lower part of his member, and then slid all the way in his tight warmth. Kuroko arched into the thrust, his nails clawing at both the sheets beneath him and into Kagami's shoulder. He remained still, but groaned a moment later when Kuroko shifted his hips and took him in further.

Without any more prompt, he began a slow pace. Angling his hips to hit that one special spot, and knew that he had found it when Kuroko gave a have scream, half whimper of pleasure. It was one of the times that Kuroko didn't follow his rule of being quiet, and Kagami loved that it was him that caused him to break the rule. He shifted slightly, and rammed into his lover harder, watching as Kuroko's face transformed into one full of passion, and knew that his face was most likely mirroring the same.

"K-Kagami..." When Kuroko's statement ended on a groan, he knew that his lover was close and eased his pressure on his member. Instead, he started to stroke it in time with his thrusts, and groaned as the action allowed the bluenette to finally move his hips in time with the rhythm that Kagami had created. Picking up both pace, and thrust, he watched as his lover started to unravel beneath him. He arched slightly, biting his bottom lip as his fingers curled into the sheets and his body began to tremble, before finally he snapped. His body jerking slightly beneath him as his mouth opened slightly on a unheard gasp, and his member twitched in his hand as it released his pleasure.

The actions that his body was going through, and just the look of his lover was enough to throw Kagami over the edge. Giving a groan, he lost his rhythm and started to thrust in abandon, until Kuroko clenched tightly around him in the aftershock of his pleasure, and finally Kagami gave one last thrust. Sheathing himself deep within his lover as he gave him his pleasure.

They remained together as they rode out their aftershocks of pleasure, and finally Kagami gave a groan as he carefully pulled out. Feeling as Kuroko shuddered beneath him, and easily leaned down and pressed a kiss to his sweat dampened brow. Then lowered himself down to the side, and curled his arms around the bluenette, bringing him close to his chest. Kuroko automatically nuzzled into him, and gave off a contented sigh.

"You cold any more." Kagami asked after their breathing had returned to normal. Kuroko shifted closer still, and shook his head ever so slightly, and Kagami knew that he was half asleep already. Giving a huff, he tightened his hold on his lover, pressed a kiss into his hair, and closed his eyes as he listened to Kuroko's steady breathing. Kuroko was his, meaning he would face whoever, and do whatever, it took to make sure that he was always comfortable.


End file.
